


Building A Snowman

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Pictures, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy builds a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building A Snowman

While Natasha spent time with the twins, Clint and Jeremy enjoy the snow. Clint takes Jeremy to the park.

Clint asked, "Hey Jer, you want to build a snowman."

Jeremy said, "Yeah, daddy."

Clint said, "Good, get the shovel."

The begin building a snowman. Clint had bought one of Fury's discarded trench coats to dress the snowman. Once the body was complete Clint dressed it, Jeremy put the carrot nose and two large buttons as eyes,

After this, father and son had a snowball fight which Clint let his son win.

They clicked some pictures with the Snowman to show Natasha.


End file.
